


long time no see

by sp00nz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alivebur, Family Dynamics, Gen, Resurrection, dadza is a bad father, he just doesnt know it yet, wilbur confronts philza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00nz/pseuds/sp00nz
Summary: when wilbur is resurrected, he sees the crumbling world he left behind in worse shape than ever.but he only has one person in mind- phil.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> this mentions tommy’s suicidal thoughts, so be careful!  
> i saw a tiktok that inspired this by @amandapandajo ! i hope you enjoy :)

wilbur had been revived. it was a long task, but tommy managed to bring back the once dead president. nobody knew except the two, plus tubbo and quackity who helped gather the supplies. 

now, wilbur stood upon eret’s stone tower and stared down at the ruins of l’manburg, the giant crater reaching down to bedrock as lava and water spewed from the walls. 

his long coat and sweater had a giant hole through the middle, and the chilly breeze ruffled through, causing wilbur to shiver.

he averts his gaze past the useless borders as he overhears tubbo and tommy walking along the broken path towards tommy’s house, conjuring up a plan to kill dream. although the serious topic hung in the air, he still witnessed tubbo laugh as tommy tripped over a wooden plank, falling to his face. wilbur laughed as well, but quickly fell back into his intense stare as he examined the fallen country.

he remembers everything. some things were fuzzy, but he knew enough to make decisions on what he should do now that he was alive. 

he even remembers parts of ghostbur’s adventures. not from his own brain, but being told the stories from others helped link them all together. he was even told about friend, the blue sheep that he had philza help take care of but was now dead. 

philza. wilbur frowned, remembering friend’s death was caused by his own father. all of this destruction that he stared at was caused with the help of his father. 

was phil still his father? wilbur looked up at the lanterns that had miraculously survived the explosions. he counted them, each blue, white, and red colored lamp illuminated the now dark sky. 

phil had killed him, yes, but wilbur couldn’t blame him. he had gone insane and didn’t need to stick around. but when reflecting on the way phil had simply disregarded ghostbur and his feelings, and abandoned tommy made him sick. 

tommy. poor boy. he was only 16 and his family had fallen apart, leaving him with the broken pieces of them and his own life. he had fought for so long, destroying his youth and scarring his body and mind. 

hell, he had almost died to himself. during exile, tommy was constantly manipulated to the point where he couldn’t handle it and built a pillar that almost took his last life. 

wilbur was thankful that tommy found his way out, and was now in his own house probably laughing with tubbo. 

wilbur’s mind wondered back to philza. he was told that philza now lived with technoblade and was actively a part of the plan to wipe out l’manburg. 

of course phil lived with technoblade. he was alway so fond of him, sometimes putting his friend over his own sons. 

the made wilbur’s blood boil. philza abandoned his sons and was choosing a friend over family. it hurt, no doubt. but wilbur wasn’t going to let it slide. 

he climbed down the ladder and made his way towards the nether portal, following the cobblestone path towards techno’s house, walking with a dark face and a powerful stance while ignoring the stares he received from the other awake citizens. he had unfinished business, and wasn’t in the mood for questions. 

he made it out of the nether, and climbed up the snowy hills towards the smoke and faint light that he spotted from the portal. it was very cold, the holes in his clothes not protecting his icy skin. 

easily, he found the small cottage and spotted ranboo, a fairly new member, pacing around with a book in hand. ranboo seemed to notice wilbur, and quickly perked up the the man walking towards him. 

“how- wilbur? you’re alive?” the younger questioned, staring in disbelief. wilbur simply nodded, looking around for phil. 

“have you seen him? philza, is he around?” 

ranboo nodded, “he is upstairs right now,” he pointed at the house with his book in hand. 

“i don’t know if he would be thrilled to see you but-“ it was too late. wilbur ignored ranboo’s rant and walked straight into the cozy cabin, climbing up the ladder into a bedroom, where phil sat, staring at a book. why does everyone there like to read? 

“ah, technoblade, i wondered when you would be home,” without looking up, philza spoke. he stood up and turned to wilbur, who stared back with a numbing gaze.

philza drops the book, wide-eyed with disbelief. “wilbur? you’re dead, how- how are you alive?!” 

wilbur leans against the wall, making himself comfortable on the wood. “tommy revived me, simple as that.” 

“what? tommy wouldn’t bring you back- you destroyed his home!” philza says as he picks up the leather binder and sets on the bed before angrily staring back.

“you did too, but if it came down too it, i think tommy would’ve brought you back if you were dead as well.” 

philza scoffs and crosses his arms. “no he wouldn’t.” 

“yeah, he wouldn’t. you abandoned him, after all.” wilbur takes a step forward, towering over his father. “you really left him in the dust when he could’ve used you. especially during exile.” 

“he never needed me, he had- he had dream during exile!” the older tries to coward back, but wilbur followed. 

“dream? hah! you can’t be serious!” he raises his voice, scolding down at philza. “dream manipulated that poor boy! you really ignored tommy, didn’t you?” 

philza drops his arms. “i- no. no, why was tommy talking about dream being his friend?”

“when the only person who visits you at your lowest is dream, you might consider him a friend as well.”

wilbur continues his stare, but phil averts his eyes as he brushed past wilbur, climbing down into the main room. 

“you helped destroy what he loved. he put his faith into you- i did too. but you betrayed us both.” will calls out, following after phil. 

“betrayed? tommy betrayed technoblade after everything they went through together!” phil shouts back, turning towards the ender chest as he searches for anything to distract the conversation. 

wilbur stops, dropping his shoulders as he lowers his voice into a soft spoken triumph. “oh, so it’s about technoblade now. i should’ve known, it’s always about him.” 

phil freezes, shutting his eyes as he lets his hand hover over a chest. 

“you’ve always put technoblade over your own sons,” he laughs, slowly taking a step towards the blonde. “is this how it’s always going to go? you putting a friend over your own family?” 

the other slowly turns, “of course not, will,” phil says in defeat. “techno and i just have a close bond. but i am still your and tommy’s father!”

he stumbles back as wilbur lunges at him, yelling in his face. 

“really? i am the one who taught tommy everything he knows! him and i built a country together-“

“a country you destroyed!” philza interrupts, throwing wilbur’s hand off of him. 

“you made him sit in a ravine all day while you went insane! don’t tell me i’m abandoning him!” he adds, raising his voice. 

“and you killed me, which i thank you for! i was insane, but now i am back ready to help tommy in any way he needs! and where are you? here at techno’s house, plotting with tommy’s number one enemy?” wilbur retorts, getting close to phil as they enter a shouting match. 

“dream wants tommy dead! and you are helping him, we both know it. why? because techno is here? don’t answer- of course that’s the reason!” wilbur yells, again shoving into phil as the other reaches behind for a sword, quickly raising it in defense. 

“tommy almost committed suicide because of dream and nobody was there for him! i was a ghost and i still saw him more than you did!” wilbur grabs the sword philza had raised, shoving it away in a powerful swipe, cutting his hand with a small gash.

“i am more of a father to tommy than you ever were! i was there for everything! when he was hurt, when he was sick, i was there! i fed him, provided for him like a father should while you stood at the sidelines!” tears threaten to fall from both faces as wilbur jabs a finger into phil’s chest. 

“i’m sorry! is that what you want to hear? me apologize for shit i never even knew was happening?” phil drops the sword as he stares at wilbur with glossy eyes.

“no. no apologies won’t help anything. we’ve both hurt tommy, but at least i made an effort to fix it.” wilbur backs off as blood stains his grey glove. 

he turns around and walks out the door, quickly turning the phil with a face he has never seen from the other. it’s filled with pure anger, sadness, and even a hint of guilt. wilbur slowly gulps and quietly chokes out his final statement. “i don’t want you anywhere near tommy- you’ve done enough damage.” 

and with that, will slammed the door and left, leaving a conflicted and hurt philza in the middle of techno’s cottage.

he sunk down to his knees, beginning to cry in his hands as he realizes what he has done.

philza was a bad father, he just never noticed it.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this was inspired by a tiktok by @amandapandajo ! go check it out! 
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
